Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends
Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends is an American-animated Television Series that was broadcasted on Cartoon Network, Kids WB and Teletoon in August 13th, 2004. The series involves the 8 year old boy named Mac Foster, who had his blanket taken away from his father and had a imaginary friend named Bloo, a 5 year old comedian who had friends in his own mansion from Madame Foster, Mac’s grandmother named Eduardo, a scaredy cat but loves to have fun with his friends, a basketball player named after the basketball star who died in 1999 named Wilt, and a silly bird who speaks in her own words named Coco. The series spawned 110 episodes and 6 seasons. However, the creator of the show, Craig McCracken, did not pass away during the show’s cancellation, but after that, in 2013, he made another show on Disney Channel called Wander Over Yonder. Sound Effects Used * HARP, 3 TIMES, PERCUSSION MUSIC * H-B BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 04 * H-B BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE * H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in a high pitch in “Land of the Flea”.) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in Hiccy Burp and Adoptcalypse Now.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901(Heard once in “Camp Keep A Good Mac Down”, “House of Bloo’s (Whenever the TV in Mac’s bedroom plays a documentary movie as Bloo watches it off-screen), “Mondo Coco” and “Cheese A Go-Go”.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Brush Teeth TE035901 (Heard in “Busted”.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in “Store Wars” and “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy”) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Heard once in "World Wide Wabbit.") * Hollywoodedge, Giggling Boy Close Pe PE130901 (Heard in "Neighbor Pains", "One False Movie" and "Good Wilt Hunting".) * Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (Heard once in "Squeakerboxxx.") * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard in “A Lost Claus” for the snowy weather outside and “Bloo Tube” for the rain storm outside.) * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard in “Bloooo”, “Nightmare On Wilson Way” and “Bloo Tube”.) * Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 (Heard once in "The Buck Swaps Here") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "Eddie Monster.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Eddie Monster.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 (Heard once in "The Buck Swaps Here") * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once in "House of Bloos") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard once in "House of Bloos", possibly others too) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard briefly once in "Who Let the Dogs In?".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 (Heard briefly once in "Who Let the Dogs In?".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 (Heard briefly once in "Who Let the Dogs In?".) * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in “Mac Daddy”.) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Squeakerboxxx.") * Hollywoodedge, Swish 29 Single PE118801 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (high pitch) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in “Partying Is Such Sweet Soirée” and “Mac Daddy“.) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Heard once in “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy”, “Partying Is Such Sweet Soirée”, “The Big Cheese”, “Schlock Star” and “Read Em and Weep.") * Horta Wobbles * Joel Valentine Blink Sound * Joel Valentine Bodyfall Sound * Joel Valentine Castanet Sound * Joel Valentine Clashing Sound * Joel Valentine Falling Whistle Sound * Joel Valentine Swish Sound * MGM, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, 02 (Heard once in "The Big Cheese".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy” and “Seeing Red”) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Mac Daddy.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "Mac Daddy", “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy” and "Bad Dare Day.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Store Wars.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Store Wars", "Mac Daddy" and "My So-Called Wife.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard once in "Store Wars.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in "Store Wars.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success.") * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES 02 (Heard in "Busted") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD (Heard in “Duchess of Wails”, Mac’s teeth chattering only) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG (Heard once, I BigIdeas70258 think, in "Seeing Red") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY (includes various pitches) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success.") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in "Eddie Monster") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING * Sound Ideas, DENTIST, DRILL - DRILLING TEETH (Heard many times in “Where There’s A Wilt, There’s A Way” (Whenever Wilt Cleans Coco’s Teeth in the Dentist’s Office as Eduardo Watches them) and in “Cheese A Go-Go“.) * Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard briefly once in "Who Let the Dogs In?".) * Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Something Old, Something Bloo.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 (Heard in reverse in "The Trouble with Scribbles") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Mac Daddy.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success.") * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET LAND SPEEDER: START AND AWAY * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 03 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SLIDE UP (Heard once in “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy” for Bloo’s Eyes when he crosses them upward and “A Lost Claus”) * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 (Heard once in "Something Old, Something Bloo.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - FUNNY LITTLE SQUEAK (Heard once in "Berry Scary") * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH (Heard in “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy”, “House Of Bloo’s” and “Schlock Star”.) * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 * Sound Ideas, TRUCK HORN, AIR - AIR HORN, PASSES BY, DOPPLER EFFECT FORD * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - SAW BLADE TWANG 02 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 05 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE * WB CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE UP * WB CARTOON, WHIP - TAIL WHIP * WILHELM SCREAM (Heard in "The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To") Image Gallery Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends/Image Gallery External Links Parodies Foster‘s Home for Imaginary Friends/ParodiesCategory:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:2004 Made Category:2004 Started Category:2009 Ended Category:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Laug Category:2000s Programs Category:2000s TV SHOWS Category:2000s TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Kids WB Shows Category:Teletoon Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-Y7 Category:TV Ratings: TV-G Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don’t Use ELEPHANT, ELEPHANT TRUMPETING - THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don’t Use Elephant Trumpeting Category:Shows That Don’t Use Elephant Single Clas Category:Good TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Lightning 08 CloseG Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren Category:Shows That Use TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG Category:Comedy Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV SHOWS Category:Shows That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Use SQUEAK, CARTOON - FUNNY LITTLE SQUEAK Category:Shows That Use Warner Bros. Trombone Gobble Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don’t Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Category:Shows That Use SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use Horses Several Whinn Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:American Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don’t Use Warning Buzzer Space Category:Musical Shows Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don’t Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don’t Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - MALE: LONG, HORROR 04 Category:Shows That Don’t Use Warning Buzzer Indus Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS Category:Shows That Don't Use SWISH - ARM OR WEAPON SWING THROUGH AIR, SWOOSH 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use BURP - LARGE BURP, HUMAN 02